megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Quint
is Mega Man from a peaceful future that was modified by Dr. Wily to fight against Mega Man in the present in Mega Man II. His main weapon is Sakugarne, a digging robot that looks like a combination of a pogo-stick and jackhammer. Although Quint serves the same role as the Mega Man Killers (Enker, Punk and Ballade) in the Game Boy games, and the four appear in the same stage in Mega Man V, Quint is not part of the Mega Man Killers. Quint should also be not be mistaken for Rockman Shadow from the game Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha, who was created at the same time period as Quint and is similar to him, and uses a weapon similar to Sakugarne. History Tired of being defeated, Dr. Wily stole an experimental time traveling machine (named Time Skimmer in the American manual, and said to be from the Chronos Institute) to travel into the future and capture Mega Man. The future was peaceful as Wily had reformed and Mega Man no longer needing weapons, had been remodeled back into a household robot.The Reploid Research Lavatory-Dr. Right’s “Ask Me!”The Reploid Research Lavatory-It’s Quint’n Time! Recognizing this chance, Wily manages to convince his future self to abduct the now defenseless Mega Man. The future Mega Man was then brainwashed and modified into the fighting robot Quint. With Mega Man himself on his side, Wily believed that he could not be defeated. Mega Man fights against Quint during the events of Mega Man II, and Quint escapes after the battle. Mega Man faces him again inside the Wily Star in Mega Man V. It's unknown if the Quint fought in the Wily Star was the original Quint or a copy, as several inactive copies of him and the Mega Man Killers can be seen in the Wily Star. Quint also appeared as a card in the game RockBoard, where he uses Sakugarne to modify one of the opponent's buildings, and he has a cameo appearance in a flashback image of Mega Man II in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. Strategy Mega Man II Quint attacks with Sakugarne, a jackhammer-type robot that turns ground fragments it digs up into deadly projectiles. He has a very simple pattern, attempting to hop on Mega Man and briefly churning up fragments around him, then repeating the process. His weakness is the Hard Knuckle. It defeats him in seven shots. Mega Man V Quint attacks just as he did in Mega Man II, but his weakness is now the Photon Missile. It defeats him in seven shots. Data Mega Man & Bass CD Data Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) When Mega Man travels in time in issue 20, Quint appears in both the Mega Man II and Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha events. Due to how brief his second encounter was, it is unknown if that's Quint or Rockman Shadow due to their similarities, Mega Man believing he is the same person from the first encounter, or even if they are the same being in the comic. During the crossover Worlds Collide, Quint has a cameo appearance in issue 27 playing cards with Big the Cat. Other appearances Quint appears in the Rockman World 2 manga, and in CapYon.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Forsaken Future Fridays Gallery File:R20Quint.jpg|Front, side, and back view of Quint. Carddass048.jpg|Quint fighting against Mega Man. ArchieQuint.png|Quint in Mega Man #20. RW2Quint.png|Quint in the Rockman World 2 manga. Trivia *"Quint" is a play off of the musical term "Quintet". *Quint is red and white on the American box cover of Mega Man II, making him look like Proto Man or Quick Man.'' '' *Quint was referred to as "Quintet" on page 48 of Nintendo Power #34's Mega Man II article. *Quint's dislike of himself in his English Mega Man and Bass CD bio might be referring to the Mega Man of the present time. The Japanese version also mentioned that his dislike was of time paradoxes. *In the American and European instruction manuals, it's said Wily traveled 37.426 years into the future (mid-21st century) with the Time Skimmer, where Mega Man was living in peace. However, Mega Man's kidnapping and taking back to the "present" could be an explanation for why he is absent in the future (if Quint is, in fact, Mega Man). The time Wily traveled is sometimes confused as 37 years or 37426 years because of the decimal separator, but the latter is inaccurate as it's beyond later series like Mega Man X, and it's unlikely Mega Man would still be active after this time. *In the Mega Man Megamix manga by Hitoshi Ariga, Quint's serial number is listed as SVN.001 or "Special Variation Number." He is the only known robot in the franchise to be given an "SVN" number. *In the Robot Master Field Guide, Quint is listed as being DLN-001, likely due to him being a future version of Mega Man who is also DLN-001. *There is a paradox if Quint succeeded. If Quint did defeat Mega Man, then Dr. Wily could have not programmed Mega Man in the future to create Quint. Therefore, Dr. Wily could realistically never win with Quint. References es:Quint Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man II bosses Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Characters with music names Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Robots made by Dr. Light